Of Wealth And Sodomy
by Angelas
Summary: Kakashi is a wealthy, devious man with killer looks. One day, he finds a strange, alluring boy at the side of the freeway hitchhiking for a ride. Warning: Very explicit sex with a minor  OneShot


_Edited and revised: 3/7/12_

**So I finally grew the balls to write a KakaSasu AND a oneshot. Are you as excited as I am? I'm warning you guys again, this story has some EXPLICIT ass sex. (no pun intended) So if you're sensitive, or easily disturbed, please turn back now. :D**

**Onwards!**

**oOoOoOo**

My job was horrible.

Life consisted of helping criminals escape their punishments, and providing welfare for those who were fully capable of labor but refused. Sometimes, I even had to help those who killed, kill again; and allow them thorough knowledge of how the law system worked, so they could do it a little better next time they tried.

But it paid well.

I hardly cared what happened from there. As long as the porno kept selling, and the prostitutes still walked, it was all good.

That morning, I recall, there was fog outside and it was incredibly cold. That Saturday wasn't how I wanted Saturdays to be, so I decided to stay in bed flipping through channels, wishing I were elsewhere and whatnot.

I finally stood, showered, ate, and showered again. I made sure to complete each task excruciatingly slow to kill time, and attempt to ignore the undeniable desire to** fuck** something.

I hadn't had sex with anything for almost a month now, and it was killing me. I looked in the mirror and admired the silver tint of my hair, my chiseled chin, and the way my abs protruded in every desirable way. I failed to understand how everyone could have resisted me for 30 days straight. I frowned and looked away. Maybe there had been something on my face?

I got dressed in a black turtleneck that stuck close to my skin, some jeans, and looked at the time.

7:22 P.M.

I decided to take a ride somewhere and clear my mind. Maybe catch a movie by myself. Maybe not.

I stepped outside, and it was cold. The fog remained needlessly thick, and there was almost no one in sight. Rare in such an area. I unlocked the door to my Porsche Carrera GT and felt a tingle of pride. There wasn't a soul within a 100 mile radius of me that could ever afford, or maintain, that kind of car. It felt good, and I smiled. Years of worthless schooling had paid off for me, and I could hardly look back.

I could have been driving for hours before I realized the way I was speeding so carelessly. The freeway was nearly empty, and I felt even more alone in the world. There was no one worthy of a decent conversation, just sleazy women with little brains asking for commitment, unsatisfying one-night stands.. leaving me with no desire for more. The world, I thought, had become void of all virgins.

I was about to give up and drive home empty handed before I caught a glimpse of someone standing at the edge of the freeway; a thumb in the air, and pale skin contrasted between the flash of my headlights, and the fog blocking most of my view. I reflexively slowed down, and stopped right next to the figure, lowering my window.

The engine was loud, and all the heat in the car began to escape at a rapid pace, forcing me to grow cold again.

It was a boy, and his skin was a deadly white. He had no sweater on; I gave him a concerned look, "Do you need a ride?"

He shook his head vehemently, and didn't waste a second to blast open the door of my car. I quickly closed the window, but I found myself staring.

I couldn't take my eyes off him, but that's not what I took off that night.

His hair was black, and his eyes, if possible, even darker. He had a thin white t-shirt, and black pants that looked like they hadn't been properly washed in days. His face was, however, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The way the shadows hit his features was breathtaking, showcasing an impossible beauty that wasn't meant to be reached.

"What's your name?"

"Sasuke.. And yours, mister?"

His voice was shaking, and he could barely look at me. He looked so tired, "I'm Kakashi. Where are you heading, Sasuke?"

"Far East, my friend's house.. I was kicked out."

I began to drive at this point, reluctantly looking away from him, "That's strange. You look too young to be thrown out of your house."

"My brother is unfair," he shivered, I caught a glint of anger in his voice, "I haven't been able to get anyone to take me in."

I turned up the heater, and took a quick glance at him, making sure this was all real and happening, "Well, that's very unjust of your brother. I don't really know my way East.. You'll have to tell me where to go."

I lied, of course. I knew this city like the back of my porn magazines.

"Okay, I'll try.. I'm sorry, this is embarrassing," the boy mumbled, turning to look at me with those black, piercing eyes, "I hope it's no trouble.. But I have no money for your gas."

I chuckled, and purposely took a right further West without him really noticing, "That's alright. I promise. It's all free."

He gave a quick smile, I could tell, and an awkward silence fell upon us for more than I would've liked. We drove around aimlessly as I took all his misleading directions. It began to rain, and I checked the time when we hit a red light.

12:14 A.M.

It was late, and I wanted him to go home with me.

I broke the silence, "I don't think we'll make it tonight, Sasuke. I could turn back, and leave you around the area where I found you so you can have a better idea of where you're at."

An unattractive offer. I knew what he would say, "No! I mean.. no, thank you. I.. have nowhere to go, really and I..."

He was embarrassed to ask what I wanted him to ask, "You could stay the night at my place. I have a heater."

I smiled at him, and made sure he took notice. No one could resist that smile.

"R-really..? Wow, thank you.." his expression brightened, and the white on his face was replaced with a healthy rosiness, "I could try getting a hold of my friend again tomorrow to get better directions. I promise not to be a hassle.."

I nodded and took a U-turn, "How old are you, Sasuke? You seem awfully young to be roaming the freeway all by yourself."

There was a reluctance in his voice, but he finally told me. His brother had taught him well about strangers, "I turn 12 in 5 months.."

But not well enough.

I'd never had an 11 year old_ boy _before, "Back when I was 11 freeways hardly existed!"

I laughed a little, and glimpsed to see if he would react.

"How old are you..?" he quickly tried to correct himself, "I mean.. Sorry, that's none of my business.."

He flushed, and looked away awkwardly.

"I'm 30," I said plainly.

I caught a glimpse of his shocked expression, and smirked.

"You don't look 30! I mean.." he cleared his throat, "You look much younger, is what I meant.. Do you have a job and everything? I mean, you have such a nice car.."

His questions were mildly intrusive, but I was more than happy to comply to his kiddish curiosity, "I'm a lawyer. And I must agree that my car is rather nice."

I chuckled, and stopped at a light to pour some hand sanitizer on my hands. I hated the thought of germs.

"W-wow...That's so cool!" he excitedly sat up in his seat, "I hope I become a lawyer someday."

I smiled at him, and left it at that for now. It wasn't long before we reached my place. I parked the car and told him we were there. I watched quietly as he clicked his seat-belt off, staring intently at the building in front of us.

"You live in a condo..?"

"I suppose. It's all I could afford!" I said playfully, beginning to get out of the car.

He took his time taking everything in, and began to shyly follow behind me as I led him up the flight of elevators, and over-decorated hallways. A part of me regretted bringing the boy into where I lived for business purposes, causing me to think of the safety of motels. But a much larger part of me wanted to impress the clothes off of him. I looked behind me several times, making sure I didn't lose him in the dizzying hallways, and to make sure no one followed.

"Do you like it?"

"Y-yeah.. It's amazing.." he looked behind him to take in the view again, and caught up with me when we reached my door, "You're so lucky.."

"To have your company for the night? I know," I kindly responded as I started to unlock the door, "I get so lonely here. It's hard for me to make friends."

I looked with the edge of my eye to catch him looking at me; a concerned, sorrowful look on his still-childish face. I was pleased. This boy would believe anything. Wealth and luxuries really did have an effect on people's judgement.. Luckily.

I showed him in, and motioned for him to step in first, allowing him to stand in the middle of the room with an astounded look on his face. He must have come from a very unfortunate household.. or something, because I honestly thought my place wasn't the best.

"You could make yourself comfortable wherever. Make yourself at home," I said, tossing the keys on a nearby counter, "I'm going to the restroom."

Before I left I handed him a drink, (drugged, of course), and made sure he began to drink it before I went inside the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair here and there, made sure my my teeth were an impossible white, and waited a little for the drug to kick in on the boy. I could hardly keep the anticipation of finally fucking his brains out contained, and I could feel my cock getting hard.

He was definitely a _virgin_ in every way possible, and he was dangerously sexy. I walked into the living room where he sat dazed and confused. I took out a bottle of wine from the nearby cupboard along with two shots, and sat myself next to him, making sure I handed him a glass. He looked at me with a distracted smile, and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

"I feel so.. weird.." he managed to say as a string of hard alcohol streamed from the side of his mouth, "w-what time is it..?"

I chuckled and looked at my (expensive) watch, "2:30, exactly. Would you like to sleep? Or maybe.. We could get to know each other more?"

I stood up, slipping a disc into the DVD player, and some hardcore child pornography started playing on my 72" plasma screen (with me in it, of course). I raised the volume a little, and began to take my shirt off, making sure Sasuke was watching. He couldn't take his glossy eyes off of me, and I was certain that he wished he were me.

I, of course, knew I could take thorough advantage of this; especially in his current situation.

I approached him, and he lifted a hand to my abs, feeling at the hard, sculpted muscles as the moaning of a little boy started playing in the background. My dick inevitably got hard. I could tell he had noticed this when his perplexed eyes widened, and his hand left my skin.

For a second he seemed scared, and he backed up on the couch beneath him.

"It's okay, Sasuke, I'm not going to hurt you.." I whispered to him, straddling him in a way that I was balancing on my knees, and none of my weight hit him, "I just want to make you feel good.."

I leaned down to take his first kiss, and used my right hand to catch hold of the carefully placed controller on the left counter next to us, quickly pressing the button on 'rec'. I could hear the inaudible beep of my tv, and I knew it had started recording. I concentrated on the boy beneath me, and cupped his face in my hands, assuring him that I would not hurt him.

He seemed reluctant at first, but he eventually gave in when I felt him clumsily kissing me back. I shivered at the feeling of his **virgin** lips on that of my own (whom I'd used to suck on so many genitals in the past), and I reached down my pants. I tugged on my throbbing cock, shoving my tongue down into his mouth. This surprised him. I felt him gasp beneath me, but I continued to ravage him.

When I began to feel him hardening, I stood up and unbuttoned my rather expensive jeans in front of him, lowering them just enough for him to see, and hopefully admire. His eyes grew intent on my thick dick, and he opened his mouth in surprise.

I knew I was big, and I _knew_ he liked it.

I slipped off my pants, and started towards him, taking hold of his head. It was as if he knew what to do when he began to shyly lick my throbbing ache. I threw my head back, making sure that we were positioned in a way that the camera would record us in the perfect angle; which would consist of me being able to see my dick bury deep inside his throat when the moment finally came. He eventually began to lick on me furiously, and then, he began to suck me. It felt incredibly good, and I let out a groan of satisfaction.

"You like that, Sasuke?" I said huskily as I looked down on his busy mouth.

He nodded quickly, and looked up at me with drugged, sexy eyes. I could hardly resist him, but I held back from taking him right then. At least for now.

I let him engulf my cock in his mouth a bit more before I stood him up, and began undressing him. He stood so vulnerably before me, trying his best to cover his little dick when he finally stood naked. I smiled kindly at him, urging him not to worry, and to relax. That I liked his body.

"I just want to make you feel nice," I whispered, looking at him in a concerned, caring way, "You're beautiful."

I held his hardening length in my hand, and started pumping. When I felt he erected as much as he could, I got on my knees, and started sucking.

He tasted so young and sweet, and I had to start masturbating as I went. He moaned several times, the whole time, and he kept arching his back, begging for me to keep sucking. I played with his little balls, and probed at his ass, snaking my fingers ways inside of him. He was fabulously tight. Not long after did I feel a stream of hot cum slip into my throat. I didn't hesitate to swallow my earnings, looking up at him with my red and black eyes, almost climaxing at the way his face had twisted in pleasure.

So embarrassed, red, and pretty. The audio grew louder. I could hear myself fucking some kid on the screen, and I stood to makeout with the boy in front of me. I made sure he tasted himself thoroughly.

"I want you to get on the couch on your hands and knees" I breathed, "spread your ass and let me see."

He nodded, quick to comply, and to please, and he began to hold his ass open. I stared at his puckered hole, and I pulled furiously on my hairless cock. I groaned, and got on my knees; my hands on either side of his thighs, holding firmly onto the couch.

"Eager to get your ass eaten?" I asked, a smirk on my face as I stared at the prize before me.

He moaned quietly in anticipation as he held his succulent backside further open.

I chuckled, "I can't hear you, Sasuke. Tell me how much you want me to lick your ass."

He cleared his throat shakily, and began to say something, "I w-want you to lick my ass very b-bad.." he managed to say, "P-please..?"

I spanked his right cheek, "I know you do, Sasuke."

I dug my face in his parted cheeks, encircling his orifice with my tongue until I heard him begin to nearly scream in pleasure. I stabbed my tongue in, ravenously tasting him from the inside. I began to jerk him off at the same time, making sure that his ass was tongue-fucked as much as possible in the process. He came again seconds later into my hand, and I rubbed it all on his backside, fucking it with my slathered fingers in the process.

He screamed, and rocked his hips, forcing more of my fingers into him, and begging for me to increase my pace. I began to violently slide my fingers in and out his ass in a way that allowed me to poke his prostate as I went on. He nearly collapsed, feeling the tremendous amount of pleasure overflowing his body. He pleaded for more with my name escaping his fucked, defiled throat.

His hole began to clench hungrily on my fingers, and I knew he was about to reach the best kind of orgasm he could possibly reach. I slipped out of him, and stood up, his ass perfectly positioned in front of my rock-hard cock. I watched as the tip of my dick slowly stretched his eager asshole, involuntarily furrowing my brows in pleasure. I could feel his wet, hot walls enclosing me by the centimeter, and I could hardly imagine how I would be able to contain myself once I was all the way in.

I watched him as he arched his back feverishly like a cat in heat, and immediately knew I could wait no more. I shoved myself in his constricting asshole, feeling his ovenlike heat encase my dick in a way that I had never felt before. He had an ass like no other. I couldn't help but to take an aggressive hold of his hips, and suddenly goring him right unto my pulsating dick. The delicious sound of his skin smacking against my own caused me to lose the composure on my face. He shrieked beneath me, and begged for me to stop.

My_ favorite_ part.

I had control, and he was a helpless animal beneath me. I thrusted in and out of his twitching hole, making sure I caught sight of the way the skin on his ass would stretch on my cock like a suction cup. He attempted to crawl away once or twice, but I pushed him right back in; my dick fucking him relentlessly the more he cried, and sobbed beneath me. Eventually, his ass loosened enough for him to start enjoying the way I violated his insides.

"Tell me to fuck you," I breathed, gasping here and there as I pulled his hair to look at me with one of my hands. I wanted to see his sweaty, broken face.

"F-fuck me.." he moaned, hardly being able to speak.

I chuckled, and smacked his reddened bottom. I pulled his hair tighter, forcing and slamming myself in and out of him in a way that made the whole couch move beneath him. At one point, I was fucking him so hard that I almost flipped it over.

I pulled my hair to the side, noticing the unusual amount of sweat coursing through my face.

I had been fucking the senses out of this kid for a while now, and I could hardly get myself to stop. I noticed the way he became limp against me, now collapsed completely on the couch. He looked so defeated lying like that, offering his backside to be fucked for however long I pleased, not bothering to try and stop me any longer. He trembled beneath me in endless, crippling pleasure, and he began to breathe heavily. I knew his ass had exploded in orgasm many times already, considering the considerable amount of ass-cum dripping from his desecrated hole.

I was ready to erupt inside of him.

"Tell me how much you love my cock in your ass, Sasuke," I demanded, forcing him to look at me, "and look at me while you say it."

His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as I started picking up my pace, "I l-love your c-cock in me.. so m-much.." He nearly sobbed.

That was enough to send me over the edge, and I gave a few final, bottomless thrusts before I finally reached my climax inside his abused asshole. It felt unbelievably good, and I let out a howl of profound, abysmal pleasure. I watched with half-lidded eyes at the insane amount of semen that slipped and mixed from his ass for me to indulge in.

I finally slipped out of him, smacking his aching rear before I flipped him over.

I brought his limp body towards the lens of the camera, "Say hi, pretty Sasuke."

His expression was weak and his black, beautiful eyes were hardly open when he barely managed a "h-hi".

I smirked at the camera, and licked the side of his face for it to record. A perfect video, I thought. I shut it off, and carried the tired, used body of the young boy into my room. I laid him carefully on the silky, red sheets of my 10,000-dollar bed. It wasn't long before he looked at me longingly a final time before he fell asleep.

I smiled as I masturbated above his face, slapping him around with my dick a little. When my cock wouldn't go hard anymore, I made my way to the restroom, showered, called some girl to cancel some undesired date tomorrow morning, and fell in bed next to the sleeping boy.

I couldn't help but to stare at him for the longest time before I, too, fell asleep. Such a good-looking boy with such a good reaction to drugs.. Who wouldn't want such a thing forever?

The next morning I made sure I set him up to the point in which he would be absolutely terrified of telling anyone what happened. This was an easy process with anyone.

He asked me several times throughout the car ride to his friend's house if he would ever see me again, and I would repeatedly dodge the question.

"So would I..?" he asked one final time with big, hopeful raven eyes.

As we finally reached his friend's house, I unlocked his door and smiled a smile that would make anyone fall in love with me, "Maybe one day, Sasuke."

And 'maybe' meant incredibly unlikely.

I wouldn't be able to risk seeing him again. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop, and_ that_ would be unforgivably dangerous for what I did as a living.

He looked at me sadly, and got out the car, a final glimpse of hope glittering in his eyes as I reached towards him to kiss him one last time. He blushed, and nervously attempted to look me in the eye.

"Kakashi, I-"

"Take care of yourself, Sasuke."

I started the engine, and before I sped off or let him finish, I handed him a check marked for 10 grand.

I don't think I've heard of him again.

**oOoOoOo**

**tsktsk Dirty Sasuke. haha I've always wanted to make Kakashi a little arrogant. And absurdly rich. haha Tell me what you guys think! Reviews, comments, bashing my sick and twisted mind.. Anything! :D Thanks so much for reading.**


End file.
